The subject disclosure is generally directed to color printing.
Color printers typically employ a plurality of inks of different primary colors to generate a spectrum of colors. For example, many color printers use four ink colors: cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K). Color images are formed on a receiving substrate or medium by placing combinations of zero or more dots of C, M, Y or K ink at each pixel location. Cyan, magenta and yellow are typically employed since a wide range of colors can be produced by different combinations of these inks.
It can be difficult to calibrate color printers.